1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for ensuring security, to a data storage apparatus, to a security ensuring server, and to a storage medium storing a program for these, which ensure and maintain security of a computer having a possibly of computer virus infection or compromised security.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-129833, filed Apr. 26, 2004, Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-201820, filed Jul. 8, 2004, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-086353, filed Mar. 24, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advancement of the information technology, there are often cases where an employee disconnects his or her mobile terminal, such as a notebook PC, from the corporate system, takes the PC outside of the office, and connects the terminal to an external communication network for doing work. One technique to check the security of such notebook PCs is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-319574.
In such a scenario, since the notebook PC is frequently connected to the corporate network after being taken outside and used for doing work, in order to ensure the security of the corporate communication network system, a system is required which facilitates to check notebook PCs taken outside from the company. However, more and more notebook PCs may be taken outside as the number of employees increases, and such security checks on notebook PCs is required to be executed more frequently.